fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase/Locked Gaming
Day 1 (April 12) Day 2 (April 13) Hello everyone, this is Locked Gaming's CEO, Lurky Lorean speaking. Today, I'm going to talk about the team's next projects. Starting up with Deadlock, a reboot of one of our abandoned franchises, The Survivors. In Deadlock, the players take control of a survivor of a zombie apocalypse, alone in a city, he must search a place for stay and resources. The game is endless and every time that the player dies, they will respawn as another character. Players can meet with other survivors and make alliances, in Deadlock, the biggest opponents aren't zombies but other survivors that wants your resources and bases. You can also betray your own alliances. The game has an online mode and players connected on the Silver Wi-Fi Connection can make their own alliances, the game features a large overworld, with tons of things to explore and find. Characters might get sick, hungry or even have plans to kill themselves. That's all for Deadlock. Moving on to Powerzone is a reboot of D-Zolt. The game takes place in a futurstic dystopian 80's, on the Zolt Project, creating a human with the powers of controlling eletricity. The human is named Zeus-0, the first of many. Zeus-0 can use eletricity, thundershocks and many electric-related things. It can heal himself by absorbing eletricity and can shut down eletricity. Zeus-0's mission is to stop an international mafia who plans on eradicate humanity to replace them with 'better beings'. Powerzone's main focus is combat, the combat in the game is strategic. Zeus-0 can use a technique called "Fake Preview" which can preview or not the opponent's next move. Zeus-0 can also use stealth techniques and can slow down time to hit small projectiles or to do more complex combos. That's all for Powerzone. Moving on to Koopalings Madness, the Locked Gaming first game to be published by Koompompany. One of the main features of the game, it is that each Koopaling plays differently. For example, Wendy is a fast character and plays like one, she also is a strategic fighter, she can use rings to stun opponents, but doesn't actually have an offensive move. The game takes place in a different location and doesn't features other Mario characters, outside the Koopalings themselves. The game features a star-mission system ala Super Mario 64, but each mission has sub-objectives at each one, which can unlock new equipment and weapons. Speaking of which, Koopalings, with the exception of Wendy, can use weapons and they work like Samus's weapons in Other M. Each character starts with a wand and each Koopalings' wand has a different ability. That's all for Koopalings Madness. And lastly, info about projects that we are currently working on, like Notes and Eternika. Notes will have a fully orchastred soundtrack and also will have DLC, the first DLC is a new level based upon the Luigi's Mansion. The game will feature weapons, both melee and longranged. One of the new features is the ability to record music, the player will record Sebesky's sounds in order to make backtracking easier, it can be only used on areas that you already visited. Eternika will feature a stage and a character creator, Eternika will also feature fusion battles, where friendly characters (ex: Hama and Inula) can fuse in double battles, making their attacks twice as powerful at the cost of not being able of using special moves. All of the games shown here are going to be available exclusively to Nintendo Silver during 2014, with the the exception of Notes, which will be also available for Nintendo 3DS. That's all, I hope you all enjoyed. Day 3 (April 14) Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages